Benutzer Diskussion:Mariopower
Willkommen im Mariowiki! |- |'Viel Spaß im Wiki, dein Wiki Team' Datei:Wiki.png || Nützliche/Ineressante Seiten: Lesenswert |- |} könntest du bitte deine signatur nicht auf jede seite setzen, die du erstellt hast oder bearbeitet hast;) wäre sehr nett--Link1205 20:05, 28. Mär. 2008 (UTC) vorlage könntest du bitte die vorlage verwenden und wenn du einen artikel erstellst, dann bitte nicht nur mit einem satz.--Link1205 19:49, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) re:vorlage aus: wird: --Link1205 21:06, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ja meine icq nummer lautet 410759507 --Link1205 21:12, 29. Mär. 2008 (UTC) danke ich muss mal ein danke aussprechen, das du die vorlage benutzt hast :) Gruß Link1205 20:04, 21. Apr. 2008 (UTC) vorlage pass auf, ich habe die vorlage bißchen geändert beachte das bitte Gruß Link1205 19:36, 2. Mai 2008 (UTC) erstellen vielen dank das du dir die mühe machst und alle strecken aus smk erstellst, noch ein paar hinweiße die vorlage strecke muss immer nach ganz oben, das ist das erste bevor du schreibst, dann kannst du ruhig die englischen namen nehmen, aber mach auch eine weiterleitung vom deutschen namen mit #redirect Seitenname und zum schluss noch, es gibt die vorlage mit allen strecken du musst einfach ganz unten schreiben und dann ist sie eingebunden. GrußLink1205 08:29, 13. Mai 2008 (UTC) vorlage: gegner was soll das denn, was heißt denn besiegt durch? und wieso hast du die anderen namen entfernt?-.- Link1205 18:47, 10. Jul. 2008 (UTC) icq geh mal online--Link1205 09:14, 21. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Luigiwiki Danke, das du vorbei geschaut hast, aber auch dort gilt wie hier: keine eigenen Meinungen hinzudichten! Mta 12:36 23.7.08 ("Aber aus meiner Sicht sind die beiden Babys die besten Fahrer" - ist keine eigene Meinung?) Mta 09:43 24.7.2008 Ich habe recherchiert und habe noch jemanden gefunden, der den Artikel vor dir bearbeitet hat. Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich beschuldigt habe, aber du hättest es auch gleich rausnehmen können. Mta 12:02 24.7.2008 Re: Glückwunsch Danke, aber wie meinst du das: "PS: Mein Lieblingsadmin...nicht" ? Mta (Diskussion) 12:44, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Ich möchte dich nur ungern vor den Kopf stoßen, aber ich habe die erste Aussage mit ^^ geschrieben, du weißt hoffentlich was das bedeutet, und mit der zweiten wollte ich eben Aussagen, dass ich Marta eben sehr nett finde, weil sie mir auch schon oft in anderen Wikis geholfen hat, ich denke du verstehst das, also es war auf jeden Fall keine Schleimerei dahinter, nur Spaß! --Ashka Harley 12:53, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::^^... trotzdem: Gute Beiträge, wie schon im Forum hingewiesen. Wie gut, dass ich mir solche Aussagen nicht so ernst nehme (wenn sie es vielleich auch gemeint war?). Viel Spaß weiterhin ;) Mta (Diskussion) 12:57, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :::Wie gesagt, ich möchte diese Angelegenheit jetzt auf sich beruhen lassen, aber bitte unterlasse in Zukunft solche Aussagen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! :::--Ashka Harley 13:01, 5. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Re: Kann ich machen, aber kannst du dann schon den passenden Abschnitt einfügen, also nen leeren Paper Mario Abschnitt, weil du im Moment gewiss besser weißt, wo der hingehört.--Ashka Harley 15:49, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :OK, habs gesehen, danke!--Ashka Harley 17:43, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) ::So, ist fertig, kannst ja mal gegenlesen, ob alles richtig ist, grammatisch, wie auch inhaltlich, und ob auch die Links und so stimmen!--Ashka Harley 18:56, 18. Sep. 2008 (UTC) HIlfe benötigt Danke schön! Anmeldezwang Hi - schau doch bitte mal zur Information hier vorbei. --Avatar 10:31, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Willkommensnachricht Wie gefällt sie dir? Ich hab die neue Seite mit rein gebracht. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 13:48, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Geplantes Ja, danke für deine Hilfe. Ich bräuchte aber ehr kreative Hilfe in der nächsten Zeit, mit Planung, Ausformulieren und dann Umsetzen. Hättest du Ideen, wie man jetzt weiter machen könnte? Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 18:13, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Hört sich gut an. Das machen wir so, mit den Spielen überlegen wir dann, wenn es so weit ist. Schreib das doch mal ins Forum. Mta (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 18:30, 1. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Wettbewerbsaufgabe Deine Aufgabe ist es, die Artikel des Spiels Super Mario Land und Super Mario Land 2 auf Fordermann zu bringen. Du hast 2 Wochen Zeit. Freue mich auf die Ergebnisse! Mit Grüßen, und viel Glück, Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, Hier zu mir, MeerUndMehr!) 08:08, 8. Okt. 2008 (UTC) :Nun, wie du willst, ich hab auch kaum Zeit, daher hab ich bis jetzt nicht viel gemacht. Marta Ägnös (Diskussion, MUM, LC, DT) 16:08, 18. Okt. 2008 (UTC) Lets have a look: Hier!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario 19:43, 20. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vertrauensstatus Nur mal so ne Frage, du bist ja nicht mehr im Vertrauensstatus oder!? Wenn nicht, dann mach doch bitte die Vorlage auf deiner Userpage weg!--Ashka Harley Talk | Spellbinder | Chao | Zelda | Paper Mario | LingoWiki 14:00, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Ich sehe, das du einiges bei Bildern falsch machst: #Jedes Bild braucht eine Beschreibung z.B. bei der Datei Krankfried.gif steht die Beschreibung Krankfried #Quelle: Bitte beziehe deine Bilder nicht aus dem englischem Mariowiki, da diese so gut wie alle Urheberrechtlich geschützt sind. Suche die Bilder doch unter dem englischem Namen in Google und nimm das erst beste. #Nutzungsrecht Gegenstand: Das besitzt meisetens Nintendo und nicht so eine Tabelle, oder was auch immer du da hingetan hast. die Vorlage kannst du in der Leiste du unter dem Kasten stehen, auswählen (ist aber nich das gleiche!). #Kategorien: Bitte kategorisiere deine Bilder! Das wärs von meiner Seite --Galaxy 2 (Diskussion) 16:49, 25. Mai 2010 (UTC)(Alex) Re:Allgemein Hallo Mariopower, schön dass du dich mal wieder meldest :) Also mit den Artikel befasse ich mich nur selten, meistens werden die Seiten aber wirklich aus'm englischen Wiki übersetzt. Übersetzer sind mir dabei aber unbekannt, ich selbst nehme mir diese Artikel als Vorlage und Informationsquelle, wenn nichts am Text auszusetzen ist, übersetze ich ihn auch meistens. Gab es hier in meiner Auszeit nicht mal so eine Einigung aufs nicht übersetzen^^? Schreib Artikel wie du denkst, würden wir kontrollieren was alles übersetzt wurde, kommen wir wohl nie über die 2000 Marke. Man hört sich wieder--Link1205 15:45, 24. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ich weiß und mir gefiel er, hier hat es sich aber leider eingebürgert Artikel erstmal zu löschen und sie dann zu bearbeiten, auch Diskussion werden grundlos gelöscht (ist nicht mein Stil ;)). Ich stelle den Artikel Mario erstmal wieder her, denn wie gesagt ich hatte damals auf die Diskussion geschrieben ihn nicht einfach zu leeren.--Link1205 20:28, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Artikel Hallo ich hab grade von eurer Diskussion mitbekommen. Das mit den Artikeln liegt daran, dass die Regel aufgestellt wurde, dass Artikel mehr als aus ein paar Sätzen bestehen müssen, daher wurden mussten viele gelöscht werden. Auch wurden einige Artikel in einem großen Artikel zusammengefasst, wie z. B. die Kapitel aus Super Mario Sunshine. Weiterhin, schön dich hier mal wieder zu sehen, Kollege.--Waluigi & Yoshi 11:13, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Um eine Begründung kümmert man sich in letzter Zeit nicht mehr. Oft ist der Löschgrund klar, aber man sollte trotzdem einen Grund angeben. Ich selbst vergesse auch manchmal einen Grund anzugeben. Falls die Möhre immer noch nicht wiederhergestellt ist, werde ich das jetzt tun^^--Waluigi & Yoshi 12:04, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hallo, Kollege. Ich wollte dich nur darauf hinweisen, dass du vollkommen falsch kategorisierst. Seit damals hat sich einiges geändert, Gegner kommen nicht in die Kategorie Gegner, sondern in die Kategorie "Gegner aus ". Das gleiche gilt für Charaktere, Items, Gegenstände etc. auch kommt kein Artikel in eine Spielkategorie, da kommt nur das Spiel selbst hin.--Waluigi & Yoshi 14:51, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Löschungen Ja, die ältere Version lässt sich wiederherstellen. Ich werde dies tun, da du es wünschst.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:02, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Link1205 hat diese Aufgabe schon übernommen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 21:03, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re:Yoshi's Island Als Yoshi-Insel wird der Ort aus Super Mario World bezeichnet, es besteht keinerlei zusammenhang mit der Heimat der Yoshis, daher muss es dafür zwei Artikel geben. Yoshis Eiland ist der deutsche Name von der Heimant der Yoshis, da wir ein deutsches Wiki sind verwenden wir natürlich Yoshis Eiland und nicht die alte Schreibweise Yoshi's Island.--Waluigi & Yoshi 10:26, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Das dieser Name aus dem Advance Remake von Super Mario World stammt weis ich doch ich hab dem Artikel diesen Namen schließlich gegeben. Was du da von Wikipedia und dem englischen MarioWiki redest ist unsinnig, da Wikipedia zum einen stets die original Namen verwendet und sich nicht um die später hinzugefügten deutschen Namen kümmert. Außerdem sind wir wie gesagt ein deutsches Wiki daher bleibt es bei dem Namen Yoshi-Insel. Der Name Yoshis Eiland stammt aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit.--Waluigi & Yoshi 16:48, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich geb dir recht, im Bezug auf Namen wurde oft geschlampt. Aber dennoch ist Yoshi-Insel aus Super Mario World etwas völlig anderes als Yoshis Eiland, daher wären die Artikel auch bei gleichen Namen getrennt. Auf den jeweils anderen Artikel wird bei beiden vermerkt: Yoshi-Insel verlinkt auf Yoshis Eiland während Yoshis Eiland auf eine Begriffsklärung wo Yoshi-Insel zu finden ist verlinkt. Damit wäre das Thema wohl geklärt, Kollege ;)--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:23, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Boah, du checkst es wohl nicht. Vollkommen egal ob der Name gleich ist, wenn der Inhalt verschieden ist, müssen zwei seperate Artikel erstellt werden. Yoshi-Insel ist etwas vollkommen anderes als Yoshis Eiland, daher benötigen sie jeweils einen Artikel. Wenn wir es so machen würden wie du sagst und alle Artikel die den gleichen Namen tragen zusammenfassen, würde alles im Chaos versinken. Es bleibt also so bei wie es jetzt ist: Ordentlich und angemessen! Außerdem brauchst du nicht Worte durch Fettschrift hervorheben, als ob ich zu blöd wäre deine Antworten zu lesen.--Waluigi & Yoshi 19:56, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab dich perfekt verstanden. Es sind zwei vollkommen verschiedene Orte, sie haben keinerlei Verbindung zueinander. Yoshi-Insel liegt im Dinosaurierland während Yoshis Eiland fern von irgendwelchen anderen Ortschaften mitten im Meer liegt! Auch ist ihr bloßes Erscheinungsbild vollkommen verschieden. Du brauchst garnicht aufs englische MarioWiki verlinken, die machen unglaublich viele Fehler, ferner kenne ich den dortigen Artikel.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:11, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Man könnte teoretisch über eine Zusammenfassung des Artikels nachdenken, wobei jedoch die Levelbeschreibungen stören würden. Die würden den Artikel unnötig füllen, weswegen es wieder besser ist die Artikel getrennt zu halten. Ferner hat ja auch Yo'ster Isle, die SMRPG-Version von Yoshis Eiland, seinen eigenen Artikel, was aber schnell geändert werden kann.--Waluigi & Yoshi 20:40, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Und Yoshi-Insel ist Yoshi-Insel und nicht Yoshis Eiland. Das dir das nicht klar werden will... Yo'ster Isle wird übrigens als Yoshis Eiland angesehen. Es bleibt so bei wie es jetzt ist, was ja auch garnicht zur Diskussion stand. Naja, damit wäre das nun hoffentlich endgültig geklährt.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:03, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Man jetzt kapier es doch endlich mal. Ob es mal den gleichen Name hatte/hat wie ein anderer Ort ist vollkommen egal. Dieser Ort ist vollkommen anders als Yoshis Eiland, daher müssen sie getrennt. Mit deiner Bemerkung hast du mich echt wütend gemacht. Der Klügere bist du niemals, du scheinst überhaupt nichts draufzuhaben. Für diese Bemerkung werd ich dich wohl für immer sperren.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:15, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich bin zum letzten Mal gnädig. Ich verlange eine Entschuldigung auf's Höchste, am besten in den nächsten zwei Stunden. Schreib sie auf deine Diskussionseite, du kannst sie während deiner Sperrung bearbeiten. Nachdem ich die Entschuldigung erhalten habe, werde ich über die Sperrung nochmal nachdenken.--Waluigi & Yoshi 15:38, 2. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Diskussionen Hi MarioPower. Wenn man hier ist, sehe ich viele Diskussionen, wie das Wiki am besten aussehen soll. Ich finde, du hast hier eine Menge großartige Artikel geschrieben. Ich glaube, dass du mit am längsten hier bist. Im Gegensatz zu anderen wirklich guten Autoren, die aufgegeben haben. Und obwohl ich selbst nur selten hier schreibe - mach schön so weiter! Mach nicht wieder so eine lange Pause oder noch schlimmer - hör ganz auf. Ärgere dich nicht über alles, denn das frustriert nur und dann will man hier gar nicht mehr schreiben. Sorry, wenn ich das vielleicht falsch verstanden habe, aber mein Eindruck war, dass es dir keinen Spaß mehr macht. Ich will nur nicht, dass das Mariowiki noch mehr gute Autoren verliert. Viele Grüße Stefan86 22:20, 1. Sep. 2010 (UTC)